supernaturaltvfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zwei Jäger und ein Baby
Zwei Jäger und ein Baby ist die zweite Episode der 6.Staffel, die in Deutschland erstmals am 02.01.2012 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt wurde. Zusammenfassung Sam ermittelt in einem Fall, bei dem Babys verschwunden sind und deren Eltern umgebracht wurden. Als er an einem Tatort ein zurückgelassenes Baby findet, ruft er Dean um Hilfe. Obwohl er sich weigert Lisa und Ben zu verlassen, willigt Dean schließlich ein, sich mit Sam zu treffen und überrascht ihn damit was für eine Vaterfigur er inzwischen geworden ist. Die Brüder bringen das Baby zu Samuel, der sich dazu entscheidet es als Jäger aufzuziehen. Doch Dean will das nicht. Bevor sie sich über die Zukunft des Babys entscheiden können, überfällt sie ein Formwandler und entführt es. Handlung Es ist Nacht. Eine blutverschmierte Frau flieht mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm die Treppe hoch und versteckt sich unter dem Bett. Vor der Tür sind Schritte zu hören. Angespannt wartet die Mutter auf den nächsten Schritt ihres Verfolgers. Als die Schritte sich wieder entfernen, fällt ein Teil der Anspannung von ihr ab. Plötzlich zieht sie jemand unter dem Bett hervor und tötet die Frau. Nach dem Vorfall mit den Djinns ist Dean mit Lisa und Ben umgezogen, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Er ist sehr auf ihre Sicherheit bedacht. Ben ist von dem Umzug nicht begeistert, als er mit dem Fahrrad eine Runde durch die Nachbarschaft machen will, hält Dean ihn unter dem Vorwand zurück, dass er sie doch nicht mit den ganzen noch auszupackenden Kisten allein lassen könne. Lisa verspricht ihrem Sohn, dass sie nach dem auspacken gemeinsam was essen gehen und dabei die Gegend erkunden könnten. Später jedoch hat Dean für sie Pizza bestellt, damit sie das Haus nicht verlassen müssen und er so besser ein Auge auf Lisa und Ben haben kann. Sam ist an einem Tatort und unterhält sich mit einem Polizisten über das verschwundene Baby der Familie. Die Eltern wurden brutal ermordet. Nach der Besichtigung des Tatorts telefoniert Sam mit seinem Großvater und teilt ihm mit, dass er keine übernatürlichen Hinweise finden konnte. Das Familienoberhaupt meinte jedoch, dass vier Familien mit ermordeten Eltern und verschwundenen Babys kein bloßer Zufall sein kann. Sam stimmt ihm zu. Ihm fällt ein Schild der Sicherheitsfirma der Familie vor dem Haus auf und er bittet Samuel zu überprüfen, ob die anderen Familien auch Kunden dieser Sicherheitsfirma waren. Als Dean nach dem Pizzaessen leere Kisten in die Garage bringt, erwischt er Ben dabei, wie er mit einer der Waffen aus dem Kofferraum des Impalas hantiert. Dean ist sauer. Er schimpft mit Ben und verbietet ihm, jemals wieder an den Kofferraum zu gehen. Ben versteht nicht wieso Dean so sauer ist, schließlich wisse er was los ist und er könne Dean helfen. Dieser streitet ab, dass etwas hinter ihnen her ist und sagt zu Ben, dass er niemals zulassen wird, dass Ben eine Waffe abfeuert. Später kommt Lisa zu ihm in die Garage und will wissen, was mit Dean los ist. Dieser erklärt, dass er sie nur beschützen will. Lisa versteht das, gibt ihm aber zu verstehen, dass er ihr mit seiner Art auch ein wenig Angst macht. Als Sam an einer Raststätte noch mal die Fallakten durchgeht, bekommt er einen Rückruf seines Großvaters, der ihm mitteilt, dass in der Tat alle Opfer Kunden der gleichen Sicherheitsfirma waren. Er gibt ihm auch noch die Adresse einer weiteren Familie, die in das Raster passen würde. Als es dunkel ist, beobachtet Sam das Haus der Familie, deren Adresse Samuel ihm gegeben hat. Er verschafft sich zutritt zum Haus und findet das Ehepaar ermordet im Wohnzimmer auf. Er entdeckt blutige Fußspuren. Als er diese durch das Haus verfolgt, wird er plötzlich von hinten angegriffen. Er währt sich mit seinem Silbermesser und verletzt den Angreifer, der auf das Silber reagiert und vom Tatort flieht. Sam steht wieder auf und sucht weiter das Haus ab. Dabei entdeckt er unter einem Tisch etwas. Als er kurz darauf wieder im Auto sitzt, ruft er Dean und bittet ihn um Hilfe. Sein Bruder aber will ihm zunächst nicht helfen, da er damit nichts mehr zu tun haben will. Als Sam ihm jedoch erklärt, worum es geht, willigt Dean ein, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Sam am Tatort das Baby der Familie unter dem Tisch entdeckt hat. Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedet sich Dean von Lisa und schließt sich Sam an. Als erstes machen sie an einem Supermarkt halt, um Utensilien für das Baby zu besorgen. Als sie an der Kasse stehen, fängt das Baby an zu schreien. Unsicher, was er damit machen soll, nimmt Dean den kleinen Jungen aus seinem Sitz und versucht ihn recht unbeholfen zu beruhigen. Eine ältere Dame nimmt Dean das Baby ab und meint, dass der Junge eine neue Windel brauchte und sie das schnell machen könnte. Dean entdeckt auf dem Überwachungsmonitor, dass die Frau die für Formwandler typischen leuchtenden Augen bei Kameraaufzeichnungen hat und droht der Frau, ihr ein Silbermesser in den Körper zu jagen, wenn sie ihm das Baby nicht zurückgibt. Die Frau ergreift die Flucht. Die Winchester Brüder verfolgen sie quer durch den ganzen Supermarkt. Schließlich kann Sam das Baby an sich bringen und damit verschwinden. Dean, der den Formwandler töten will, wird im letzten Augenblick davon abgehalten, da sich der Formwandler seine Hülle als ältere Frau zu nutzen macht, um Hilfe schreit und so einen Mitarbeiter des Supermarkts allarmiert. Dean wird von ihm von der Frau weg gezogen, kann sich los reißen und dann schnell zu Sam in den Wagen steigen, den dieser bereits gestartet hat. Der Formwandler ist ihm gefolgt und kann noch Sams Kennzeichen sehen. Etwas später schlüpft der Formwandler in die Hülle eines Streifenpolizisten und gibt das Nummernschild von Sams Wagen zur Fahndung durch. Die Brüder sind derweil in einem Motelzimmer. Während Sam am Laptop recherchiert, kümmert sich Dean um das Baby und wickelt es. Sam stellt überrascht fest, dass sich Dean gut als Ersatzvater macht. Er erklärt, dass er ja mit Ben jetzt schon ein bisschen üben konnte. Er erzählt Sam, dass er in letzter Zeit viel darüber nachgedacht hat, wie sie beide aufgewachsen sind und dass er das bei Ben ganz anders machen will. Sam meint jedoch, dass Dean mit seinem übermäßigen Beschützerinstinkt und dem Umzug auch nicht anders sei als John. Für einen Moment schweigen die beiden. Dann fällt Sam plötzlich auf, dass er etwas übersehen hat. In einem der Fälle lebte der Vater des Kindes nicht im Haus und somit hätten sie einen Zeugen zu befragen. Dean bleibt bei dem Baby während Sam sich auf den Weg macht. Der Mann gibt zu Protokoll, dass er und seine Frau vor Bekanntwerden der Schwangerschaft eine Zeit lang keinen Sex gehabt hatten und er daher nicht der Vater des Kindes sein kann. Er habe sich deswegen von seiner Frau getrennt, die behauptete, er wäre einen Tag früher nach Hause gekommen und da wäre es dann passiert. Sam zählt zwei und zwei zusammen und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass der Formwandler die Gestalt des Mannes angenommen hat und so seine Frau täuschen konnte, also folglich der Vater des Babys sein muss, was das Baby ebenfalls zu einem Formwandler macht. Dies teilt er Dean auch sofort telefonisch mit, doch dieser weiß es bereits, da das Baby vor seinen Augen die Gestalt des Babys auf der Windelpackung angenommen hat. Als Dean das "neue" Baby gerade gewickelt hat, kommt plötzlich der noch immer in der Hülle des Streifenpolizist steckende Formwandler ins Zimmer. Er greift Dean an, kann ihn entwaffnen und als er sich das Baby nehmen will, wird er von hinten von Sam erschossen. Für beide Brüder steht jetzt fest, dass sie das Baby in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Sam schlägt vor es zu Samuel zu bringen. Dean ist nicht wirklich wohl bei dem Gedanken, da ihm aber keine bessere Alternative einfällt muss er notgedrungen zustimmen. Bei Samuel angekommen will Dean das Baby zunächst nicht an seinen Großvater übergeben, doch Sam kann ihn dann doch überreden den Kleinen los zulassen. Dean will daraufhin wissen, was Samuel jetzt mit dem Baby vorhat. Dieser erklärt er will das Baby zu einem Jäger erziehen. Dean kann diese Aussage nicht fassen. Man könne den Formwandler nicht einfach so adoptieren. Samuel will wissen, warum Dean ihm nicht einfach vertraut. Das kann Dean leicht dadurch erklären, dass es sehr verwundernswert ist, dass sich im Raum zwei ehemals tote Leute befinden und er der einzige wäre, der sich fragt, wieso Sam und Samuel auf ein mal wieder auferstanden sind, und er seine Familie im Moment einfach zu mysteriös findet. Samuel meint daraufhin, dass sie auf ihn nicht angewiesen seien und übergibt das Baby an Chris, einen von Sam und Deans Cousins. Plötzlich ist Hundegebell zu hören. Samuel gibt Dean das Baby zurück und schickt ihn mit Sam in den Panikraum im Keller. Er und seine Leute würden sich schon um das Problem kümmern. Während Sam und Dean mit dem Baby im Panikraum warten, betritt ein Formwandler in Gestalt von Samuel das Haus und fordert das Baby ein. Die Schüsse, die die Jäger auf ihn abgeben zeigen keine Wirkung. Nachdem der Formwandler einen der Cousins umgebracht hat und gerade dabei ist eine weitere Jägerin zu töten schießen Samuel und Chris mit Betäubungspfeilen auf den Formwandler. Dies zeigt nur kurz, aber lang genug Wirkung, dass die Jägerin aus dem Griff entkommen kann. Samuel gibt Chris die Anweisung ein Netz zu holen, damit sie den Formwandler einfangen können. Dieser drückt in dem Moment seinen Rücken durch und stößt somit die Betäubungspfeile ab. Im Panikraum beschließt Sam, das es an der Zeit wäre nachzusehen, was oben los ist. Vor der Tür taucht plötzlich der Formwandler in Sams Gestalt auf. Er reißt die Tür aus den Angeln, kann Sam niederringen, verwandelt sich dann, ohne dass er sich häuten muss, in Dean, drückt ihn gegen die Wand, würgt ihn ein wenig und kann so das Baby an sich bringen. Ohne Gegenwehr verlässt der Formwandler mit seinem Baby das Haus wieder. Etwas später will Dean wissen was das für ein Formwandler war. Samuel teilt ihm mit, dass sie davon ausgehen, dass es sich um den "Ur-Formwandler" handelt, von dem alle anderen Formwandler abstammen. Jedes Monster stamme den Legenden nach von so einem Ur-Wesen ab. Auf Deans Frage, wie man den Ur-Formwandler töten kann, muss Samuel resignierend zugeben, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, ob das überhaupt möglich ist. Als die Brüder zu Sams Wagen gehen, fragt Dean, ob Sam von dem Ur-Formwandler wusste und er das Baby nur als Köder benutzt hat. Der jüngere Bruder verneint dies und erklärt, dass er lediglich angenommen habe, dass das Baby bei ihrem Großvater am sichersten aufgehoben wäre. Es ist offensichtlich, dass Dean ihm das nicht wirklich abkauft. Als die Brüder weg sind, telefoniert Samuel mit jemandem. Er gibt durch, dass drei seiner Leute getötet worden sind und es ihnen nicht gelungen ist, den Ur-Formwandler zu fangen. Er sei sich auch nicht sicher, ob er ihn wieder aufspüren will, versichert jedoch, dass sie ihn fangen und zu seinem Gesprächspartner bringen würden. Als Dean wieder zu Hause ist, gibt er Lisa gegenüber zu, dass er nicht weiß, was er machen soll. Bei ihnen bleiben oder sich soweit wie möglich von ihnen zu entfernen. Sie entgegnet, dass sie auch nicht weiß, was das Beste ist, aber sie wisse, dass Dean kein Bauarbeiter, sondern ein Jäger sei und dass jetzt, wo er wisse, dass Sam da draußen ist, die Sache völlig anders sei. Sie versteht, dass Dean hin und her gerissen ist, aber so könnten sie nicht weiterleben, da sie nicht jedes Mal, wenn er geht, die gleiche Diskussion mit ihm führen will und es besser wäre, wenn Dean gehen würde. Dean meint, dass er sie und Ben nicht verlieren will. Sie erklärt, dass er wisse, wo sie und Ben seien und wenn es möglich sei, könnte er jeder Zeit zu ihnen kommen, aber er solle da draußen auf sich aufpassen. Dean begibt sich mit dem Impala zurück auf die Straße. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden der 6. Staffel